winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Musa/Gallery
Seasons |-|Season 1= Season 1 Musa.png Musa11111.jpg Musaexplorer1.png MusicFairyMusa.jpg StrongMusa.jpg PartygirlMusa.jpg Musalisteningtomusic.jpg MusaLookingBack.jpg BarefeetMusa.jpg MusaDC.png MusaDF.png ~Musa Watches Her Mother~.jpg 1x10-MusaThumbsUp.jpg 1x10-MusaTecnaEtcCheer.jpg Bloom, Musa and Stella stay behind.png |-|Season 2= Season 2 Musa.png ConcertMusaTwo.jpg MusaCamping.png SmileyMusa.jpg Musakneeling.png Musasitting.png SweetMusa.png CheerfulMusa.png ConcertMusaTwo.jpg MUsaBTS.png MusaCamping.png 12445.PNG Matlin.PNG Musa_Stella.jpg MusahuggingRiven.jpg ~Musa and Jared~.jpg|Musa and Jared 1224754_1369949596370_full.png ~Ortensia-Pia_Behind_Musa~.jpg Musabeach.jpg DivX Ita Winx Club II - Episodio 22 - Wildland la grande trappola 008 0001.jpg Musa and Tune (Rai).jpg |-|Season 3= Rain Musa.png Dress Musa.png Dance Musa.png Season3.jpg MusaEF2.jpg DiscoMusa.jpg Dance Dance Musa.jpg Musamusicmagic.jpg Musadisco.jpg 3x20-MusaPhonesD.jpg 3x20-MusaTune.jpg GL S3 4.png GL S3 2.png GL S3 1.png Musa_Enchantix_Attack.JPG |-|Season 4= Season 4 Musa.png Winx In Concert Musa.png Sport Musa.png Pet Musa & Pepe.png Frutti Music Bar Musa.png Cowgirl Musa.png MusaS4.jpg Musa8364837534.png y1pXMxsgKgxWJ8AzV_DzamCOcyO4wioit2d.png Acff057f8a1f.png MusaLP.JPG Musaandguitar.jpg FloraandMusa.jpg FloraandMusalaughing.jpg Musa Pajamas 4-3.png Musa Pepe Bed.jpg Riven crying.jpg Musa-riven-7.jpg Musa-riven-8.jpg Riven!?.jpg MusaTF.jpg Winx Club - Episode 415 (13).jpg Musa & Pepe.jpg Musa s4 gitar.jpg Musa, Flora & Aisha Sophix.jpg |-|Season 5= Musa1.png Musa onher Disco.PNG 2s3.png Musa_&_Tecna_shocked_BelievixinStella.PNG Musa_and_Sirenix_Box.PNG|Musa with the Sirenix Box Stella-Musa-and-Tecna-the-winx-club-34235908-1004-755.jpg Musa_and_her_father.png|thumb|Musa and her father in Season 5 yPTrl9e5XQ4.jpg MetamorphosymbiosisS5.jpg 47774009.jpg Winx-club-winx-couples-19.jpg Winx club christmas advert gift 20 by wizplace-d5opx9v.jpg pic_advent01.jpg vlcsnap-2012-12-11-10h33m01s33.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-25-15h33m03s49.png Musa_s5.jpg|Musa Season 5 60.jpg Musa S5 Powers.jpg 510.jpg 80.jpeg 270.jpeg Musa-Stella-Flora 509.jpeg 190.jpeg 240.jpeg Stella Flora Musa.jpg Flora Stella Musa 509.jpg Stella Musa & Flora.jpg 630.jpg Bloom Musa & Flora.jpg Musa Flora.jpg 1240.jpg Flora & Musa.jpg 1170.jpeg 2010.jpeg 1220.jpeg Tecna Musa & Layla.jpg Musa Tecna & Layla Christmas Dance.jpg 1080.jpg 1090.jpg 1200.jpg Harmonix Transformation Christmas.jpg Episodio 24 06871.jpg Winx Fashion 523.jpg Wins Fashion 2.jpg Wins Fashion.jpg 942174 578042628902560 1175336084 n.png The return of the winx.jpg Winx Dancing.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36610485-1339-694.jpg Winx_Swimsuits.jpg Musa_S5_concert_BelievixinStella.PNG Bloom Musa & Flora 509.jpg 9b7f33fa431196096b823a7fc21fff8b.jpg 8512.jpg Musa_civilian 2.PNG Musa_Harmonix_S5E8.jpg Musa_Fasihon_Show.jpg 10272531_1500111663605023_1038154159202739054_o.jpg Winx Harmonix Musa.jpg |-|Season 6= Musa Singing.jpg -Bloom-Flora-Musa-Season-Six-the-winx-club-36971254-486-439.jpg Musa Ep17.jpg Musa Ep17 (2).jpg Musa & Stella.jpg Musa Ep18.jpg M, A &F.jpg Maxresdefault2.jpg MUSA EP19 2.jpg Lenugia 16.jpg Lenugia 13.jpg 3abuPTa2E64.jpg Ydjgl7XDmK0.jpg TmmF2-hdFdk.jpg T2SfGEPUxM4.jpg 8357.jpg 9063.jpg 15 - 1.jpg PnFnRlWiFXw.jpg UMaXrNEPfQI.jpg B8JKxKCV91c.jpg yxP3P0aqJGU.jpg 1pOK7v75l_g.jpg Ri_t0LiHx0Y.jpg BGMMfLt-moE.jpg Cb 6HpdDmRU.jpg FPqIgCfXu_Q.jpg SRqIMyQNs7A.jpg E08LoKcUxpI.jpg HAHTwnR1ITo.jpg IkM_OfJqFz0.jpg aJkqYxSXHIE.jpg dcpJjhwhM8M.jpg HXMk6mzt_I8.jpg T5qnvK9MYoI.jpg HX7O2wpvsm0.jpg iXSVjG1Ygfc.jpg M84gG2bt5u0.jpg cJMDA5TmEYw.jpg E3tw9HwTrlk.jpg POMRP9QRfzc.jpg qiUuMiw-8bE.jpg e9640fc222c03b0b6f2b99f3031c3540 2.jpg 9f3536ea4c91f2440aa469e2ade036dc.jpg images5TIE6BZD.jpg Musa-and-Bloom-Season-6-dance-outfits-the-winx-club-36862755-960-540.jpg Musa-and-Faragonda-Season-Six-the-winx-club-36914303-1366-768.jpg Musa-and-Riven-Tecna-and-Timmy-Season-Six-the-winx-club-37122816-1179-664.png The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36716021-555-720.jpg Daphne, Musa & Flora Calavera.jpg Musa Ballet s6.jpg Headphone Musa.jpg Winx Band E22.jpg Spring Colors - Musa.jpg Musa With Magic Instrument.jpg Musa Sing.jpg Musa Holding Ice Cream.jpg Musa Gardenia.JPG Musa Magic Winx Bloomix S6E6.JPG Musa Pizza.JPG 11102678_760019714067650_4170902659016873_n.jpg 6PRfeODLiK0.jpg 1743701 721808667888755 3694699507184253877 n.jpg 10978540 732773073458981 2963217908183876355 n.jpg 13761 753503634719258 5134506742749652591 n.jpg 10991343 736609906408631 9033637282521144977 n.jpg 10848064 701118473291108 2331161243494249422 n.jpg 10712863 685035781566044 7525786109722644692 n.jpg 10491129 726030104133278 8346080559767967714 n.jpg 10313339 697475980322024 7759261724224517778 n.jpg 10388567 703982996337989 669392682415169231 n.jpg WsVfaSjYf5E.jpg DyEgKeYhZsg.jpg H2DO3NraYpE.jpg |-|Season 7= 31Aiu8h6rII.jpg JUht2hfu-R4.jpg XqMEDJbEGSM.jpg 0SE9ukKzWmU.jpg QqQR03VXYVA.jpg RczHTLKhc2g.jpg 131.jpg 132.jpg 041.jpg 048.jpg 067.jpg 078.jpg 072 (2).jpg SFkY0ePmjWU.jpg Wk0T- wwh0I.jpg 10982825 843443022407712 5225233689395363409 n.png Musa Ending S7.jpg E0 7D76JJQM.jpg CTN5OtfUgqw.jpg 8n64djv-TxI.jpg Musa_Butterflix_Face.jpg 840xCYPtUhE.jpg 2R2J293mZNo.jpg IMMG-jQDyjQ.jpg 077.jpg Zn6pkex0sqg.jpg Musa_New_Outfit_Ep_2.jpg rsz_musa_flora_aisha_etc.png rsz_10649751_835045259924316_6626555916574159986_n Musa.png Movies |-|Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Movie_Musa.png MusaSLK.png 3D Musa.png Musa Millenium Ball.png ImagesCA5DOK8M.jpg |-|Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure= Gown Musa.png MusaMA2.png 0_5e214_117f0adc_orig.png 3D Musa Jumpsuit.png |-|Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss= Maxresdefaulty.jpg|Flora and Musa talking to Bloom. The end.jpg The Winx in Gardenia..jpg Sirenix transformation.jpg The winx at alfea.jpg Movie pic.jpg Musa_Siging_Movie_3.JPG Fairy Forms |-|Winx= Fairy Musa.png|Musa's Winx 2255557_1.jpg|Musa as shown in Season 1 and 2 Musa_Magia2.jpg|Musa's winx form in Season 3 SassyMusa.jpg PunchitMusa.jpg MusaFairyofMusic.jpg NumberOneMusa.jpg FairyofMusic.jpg FairyofSound.jpg BubblyMusa.jpg CoolMusa.jpg 1x14-MusaSoundScan.jpg 3x05-SoundAttack2.jpg 3x05-SoundAttack.jpg Worrying Musa RoseXinh.png Musa_Magic_Charmix 2.jpg hqdefault 3.jpg musa30.jpg |-|Charmix= Charmix Musa.png|Musa's Charmix |-|Enchantix= Enchantix Musa.png|Musa's Enchantix FairyDust Musa.png|Musa's Fairy Dust Winx The Movie Enchantix Musa.png|Musa's Enchantix (Movie 1) ~Musa Enchantix Transformation~.jpg Musa FairyDust.jpg Musa Movie.jpg EnchantixWinx Musa.png 3D Musa Winx.jpg MusaEnchantixWinx.jpg EnchantixMusa.png 3x25-MusaFloraEnd.jpg Enchantix Converjence.png |-|Believix= Believix Musa.png|Musa's Believix Winx The Movie Believix Musa.png|Musa's Believix (Movie 2) Musa 3D.jpg MusaBelievix.jpg 200px-Brightheart.jpg|Musa using her Believix power Musa_telling_Tecna_it_was_not_her_dream.PNG Winx of rosexinh.jpg Worrying Musa RoseXinh.jpg Bright_heart_411_2 2.png Winx-Believix-Transformations-the-winx-gang-20869038-720-540.jpg Winx-Believix-Transformations-the-winx-gang-20869042-720-540.jpg |-|Sophix= Sophix Musa.png|Musa's Sophix Musa and natives.jpg Pure_harmony_419 10.png winx-club-sophix-the-winx-club-19436464-400-300.jpg MWinx-Sophix-the-winx-club-13123423-512-384.jpg hqdefault7.jpg |-|Lovix= Lovix Musa.png|Musa's Lovix Happy Musa RoseXinh.jpg Winx-Lovix-the-winx-club-13123524-512-384.jpg Winx_Lovix 2.jpg Winx-Lovix-the-winx-club-13123545-512-384.jpg Winx-Lovix-the-winx-club-13123656-512-384.jpg |-|Harmonix= Sona_Breaks_Musa's_Spell.png|Sonna bonds with Mutated Musa to turn her back to normal Musa_Bonding_with_Sonna.jpeg Stella-Musa-and-Flora-the-winx-club-fairies-36886488-1280-718.jpg Winx Club Season 5 episode 11 - Trix In Ambush !! ENGLISH !! FULL !! -HD-.mp4 snapshot 11.25 -2012.12.01 16.49.12-.jpg scrn3.png 1286658_1380751629589_full.png 29ADC.jpg 1470.jpg 1480.jpg 1770.jpg 1970.jpg 1920.jpg Musa_effect.jpg harmonix musa 2.png Musa-winx-harmonix.gif Reverberating_notes_511 10.png Screen_shot_2012-11-18_at_8_50_35_AM.png |-|Sirenix= musa in the movie.png 211747 1399188415287 full.png Sirenix Convergence with the pearl..jpg The Winx in the Coral Barrier.jpg Mutants again.jpg Convergence in oblivion.jpg 2c6d2ca1040.jpg Musa_Sirenix 7.jpg musa-sirenix-the-winx-club-33756255-1280-718.png Winx_Club_Musa_Full_2D_Sirenix_Transformation_FHD.jpg winx_club_musa_sirenix_2d_transformation_gif_by_frostmay251-d5v6r6c.png Sirenix_Musa_2D.jpg 432249745_640.jpg Winx-club-the-devourer-13.jpg winx-the-problems-of-love-5.jpg Percussive_Hit 2.jpg mbfce2fbe90.jpg 432397151_640.jpg |-|Bloomix= WINX EP19 3.jpg MUSA EP 19 1.jpg Winx (along with daphne) convergence 4.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 3.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 2.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence.png 9f3536ea4c91f2440aa469e2ade036dc 2.jpg 605_(7) 2.png Musa-Bloomix-the-winx-club-fairies-36943543-1280-720.jpg original 2.jpg original.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36349535-604-340.jpg winx_bloomix_musa_screenshot_4_by_yukimia-d6ylijf.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36400426-1600-899.jpg The-Winx-Club-Fairies-image-the-winx-club-fairies-36648452-1600-899.jpg Musa-and-Tecna-Bloomix-the-winx-club-36895222-1366-768.jpg maxresdefault30.jpg maxresdefault5.jpg XoMkbho68tk.jpg W1JZfYoQj6I.jpg LusKm5aJurk.jpg XkLonwpKbDw.jpg |-|Mythix= |-|Butterflix= 6cQ1SFWPh0Q.jpg M1N8UbTKBF0.jpg BWlHZ2trcfE.jpg BbaM n1rniQ.jpg Winx club butterflix new pics!.png Winx club butterflix new picss.png Winx club butterflix new pics.png Winx club butterflix new pic.png Butterflyrix..png Butterflyrix!!!!.png Butterflyrix!!!.png Butterflix.png 090.jpg OsNfagcfH9s.jpg GxR3TwDg8Tk.jpg DxfitHu4LHc.jpg Hm4ZyfvqOhM.jpg Slt4COtzlpc.jpg Winx_Butterflix_Ep3.jpg Other |-|Art Work= Season 3 Musa.png Winx On Ice Musa.png Winter Musa.png Summer Musa.png Mermaid Musa.png KidMusa.PNG Musa9876592834753-1-.png 3DgameMusa.jpg Ice-skatingMusa.jpg PrincessMusa.jpg Sporty Musa.jpg WinterWinx Musa.png Skateboard Musa.png Dance Musa2.png ChineseDressMusa.jpg Hallowinx Musa.png Musa en Ho - Boe.PNG Musa-Riven-s2-the-winx-club-15769746-1280-1024.jpg Musa-Riven-the-winx-club-14659963-1280-1024.jpg Musa - Praia.png Musasbedroom.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Musa Category:Winx Club Gallery Category:Winx Club Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Major Characters Category:Alfea Category:Love & Pet Category:Melody Category:Allies Category:Company of Light Category:Comics Category:Tune Category:Dragon Flame Category:Riven Category:Cherie Category:Winx Category:Charmix Category:Enchantix Category:Believix Category:Sophix Category:Lovix Category:Harmonix Category:Sirenix Category:Bloomix Category:Mythix Category:Butterflix Category:Tynix Category:Fairy forms